Demons get lonely too
by kiki1297
Summary: Evil Flippy, Speirs, and Kain finally meet the women of their dreams, but are the three demons able to keep those women or will there be DRAMA. Chapter 10 is up and it has a lot of adultry.
1. Sockera

"You were exceptional as always, Kain." I smirked to myself. "Did you expect anything but?"

Resting her c-cup breasts against my back and wrapping her arms around my six pack, my top client nibbled on my right earlobe and said, "Not for the money I pay you."

I unclasped her hands from my mid-section and stood up. "Keep the money right, and exceptional is the only thing you'll get."

Sockera purred. "And what if that money gets better? What do I get then?

My back to her, I clenched my jaws, closed and opened my eyes slowly, and took a deep breath, wanting to tell the bitch to kiss my naked-ass that she was now grabbing, and lose my number.

But unfortunately, I couldn't.

Although she was a sexy, forty-something-year-old who was finer than Halle Berry on her best day, she was a deep pocketed bitch with her head so far up her own ass that she swore her shit smelled like perfumed roses. My number one client, Sockera, paid me $10,000 to tap her ass twice a month. As much as her personality irked the hell out of me, I had big plans that required big money. So far I'd made damn near $120,00 off of her alone. Now she was talking about paying me more.

"How much more"?

"Be mine exclusively whenever I want you, and I'll pay you $20,000 a month."

As much as I didn't want her to, she had my attention. She'd been my client now for a little over a year. Multiply 20,000 by 12 months and she'd have your attention too. But still…

"I don't know how your husband doesn't miss the cash now, but I'm sure he'll miss twenty G's a month."

I was a math major in college. Being the caring wife that I am, I convinced my husband that he didn't need to pay an accountant a salary to do what I could do for free." She gave my ass another squeeze then reached between my legs and cupped my testicles.

The average man's dick would have been rock hard with Sockera's manicured claws cupping him, but I wasn't average. I knew what her silent action were implying. I removed her hands, stepped away from her, and grabbed my boxers from the floor.

"I have other clients." I said, stepping into the boxers.

"Drop them."

I slipped into my white linen button-down.

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

My beige linen pants on now, I said, "They're good clients."

"My pussy's better," Sockera said, her voice laced with arrogance that I couldn't stand.

"They pay me goo money too."

"Nowhere close to what I pay you, I'm sure."

I nodded. "No, but combined, it's still damn good money." I walked into the bathroom of the hotel we were in and turned on the faucet to do my hair. No comb, no brush. That's all my natural curls needed.

When I was finished, I stepped back into the room. Sockera was propped up on the bed, still naked, with her legs spread open. She was touching herself. I watched her for a few seconds, my manhood growing beneath my boxers. I might not have liked the bitch, but I'm a man, and that shit was turning me on. Sockera knew it too, and increased the intensity of her motions.

I licked my lips, throbbed, but didn't give her what she wanted. "Same time next month?" I said looking away from her finger action and in her eyes instead.

Sockera smiled, "What about my offer?"

"I'll have to think about it."

"Don't think too long, Kain. My pussy can find another man to satisfy it.

My turn to smile. "Nowhere near as good as I can."

With that said, I grabbed the five thousand she'd laid out on the table and walked out of the room.


	2. Why did i become a gigolo?

_**Sorry it took me sooo damn long tu rite this, because I had to do my hmwrk and my black history project. Enjoy everybody!!!!**_

The first thing i did after i deposited my money into the bank was jump in the shower. I had to wash out the five Gs I'd work for. Sex usually wasn't work for me, but unfortunately, nay time spent with Sockera was just that. I guessed I should be happy that her personality didn't match her looks. As sexy as she was, were she a sweetheart, it would probably taken me longer to amass all of the money I had, because even though she could afford it, I'd feel bad about taking as much money from her as I did. Now, I know that doesn't sound right, but I'm a gigolo. I'm in this business to make money. Taking y clients for all they have is what I'm supposed to do in order to make a living.

Gigolo=sex=cash=a living.

For a lot of cats in this business, that' the equation. But for me it's different. I had my living long before the rich, neglected, desperate housewives. before the career change, I used to work in the corporate world as an consultant. Basically, one screwed up after another paid me big bank to pretend to give a shit and help them straighten out their financial situations. Made over $100,000 a year pretending to care wether the companies survived their own self-implosions. I lived the good life. Drove a Dodge Charger , lived in a fly ass three-bedroom condo. My clothes were never out of style. Women were never in short supply.

Gigolo=sex=cash=an accident.

I was in New York on a business trip when my life changed. Chilling at the bar in the hotel restaurant, sipping on a rum and coke, I was watching the Saints play the Colts on the TV hanging in the corner when Anastasia Robinson approached me.

"Is this seat taken?"

"If it were, I'd get rid of whoever was occupying it so that you could sit down."

That was my response after looking away from the game, and laid my eyes on quite possibly the finest female I'd ever laid eyes on

Tall and slender, with mahogany-colored skin, hypnotic brown eyes, full I-know-you-want-these lips, and a pair of beautiful breast begging to be released from the black halter top she was wearing, Anastasia flashed a sexy smile and said, "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Once she was seated and had placed her purse to the side, I extended my hand."Kain Element."

"Anastasia Roberson." She said taking it.

"I take it your husband will be joining you soon?" I asked, noticing the diamond on her finger.

Ana pursed her lips, raised her eyebrows a bit and said, "My husband is upstairs sitting on the bed making love to his laptop. He could give two shits about joining me for anything."

I nodded. "Didn't mean to upset you."

Ana shook her head. "I'm not stating the facts."

"Nothing but the facts, huh?"

"Nothing but."

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Cosmo, please. And thank you."

After ordering her Cosmo and another rum and coke myself, I said, "So your husband is here for business?"

"Yes, he is."

"Do you usually come with him on trips, or are you here for business as well?" I asked as the bartender brought our drinks.

Ana took a sip of hers and said very matter-of-factly, "No, just came to spend his money. Are you here for business?"

"Yeah."

"And your companion?"

"Non-existent. I'm happily single."

"Gay?"

"Hell no."

"Had to ask."

I nodded, took a sip of my drink, and after a brief couple of seconds of scilence, said what I was thinking. "Your husband's a dumbass to neglect a woman as beautiful as yourself."

Looking at me over the rim of her glass, Ana said, "Would you neglect me, ?"

" is my father. Call me Kain. And let's just say that the laptop is the last thing I'd be making love to right now."

Ana's eyes closed a fraction, and a slight smirk appeared on her lips. "Is that right, Kain?"

"Just stating the facts." I said honestly.

"Nothing but the facts, huh?"

"Nothing but, Ana."

My turn to smirk. I took another sip of my drink and looked back at the TV. The Colts just called a timeout. They were in a heap of trouble.

I wasn't looking at her, but I could feel Ana's eyes on me. The sexual tension between us was high. She wanted me- or at least give her what her husband wouldn't. I wanted to oblige in every way, but she was married. The move was hers to make.

As if reading my thoughts, Ana said, "Kain?"

I turned away from the screen and looked at her. "Yes?"

"Take me upstairs to your room."

"Won't your husband miss you?"

"I told you, his wife is already upstairs. He won't miss shit. Take me to your room and show me how serious your comment was."

I nodded, downed the rest of my rum and coke, then looked at Ana.

Her gaze was on me as a deadpan. She was as serious as a heart attack. I reached into my pocket, pulled out my wallet and pulled out $20 and laid it down beside my glass. Ana was already on her way to the elevator.

On the way up, we were silent. An older couple was riding with us. Their stop was the twelfth floor, ours the eleventh. Before we got off, the woman, a sophisticated Ruby Dee look-alike told us we made a beautiful couple. As we stepped out of the elevator, I caught a glimpse of us in the hallway mirror and thought she was right. In another time, another place, maybe she could have been instead of a pissed off .

Another time, another place, maybe.

I let those idle thoughts go as we reached my room. The door was barely closed behind us before Ana placed her hand on my crotch. Downstairs, she was calm, controlled. She was different now. "Fuck me, Kain," she said, unzipping my pants and finding her way to my stiffening manhood. "Fuck me like my husband doesn't. Fuck me like I know he can't." Her breath was ragged, her stroking hungry. She'd been neglected far too long.

I guided one hand beneath her halter top to play with her nipples. I guided the other to the slit in her skirt and past her thong to play with her secret garden.

"Kain...oh God...Kain...." She paused as I applied pressure on her clitoris and made circular motions. "Ka...kain...oh...God....Feels so...so...shit...so good."

Seconds later, I felt the gush."

Ana stopped stroking, looked at me and smiled. "You have skills," She said.

I gave a slightly arrogant nod. "I like to think so."

"We just met, so I won't suck your dick."

"Fair enough," I said.

"But I want you inside of me."

"Fair enough."

"Do you have condoms?"

"In my bag."

Ana slipped out of her clothing, went over to the bed and got on her hands and knees. "Get a couple and come and fuck me, Kain."

I stood still for a few seconds, admiring the damn near perfect ass she possessed, before taking my own clothes off and moving forward to apologize on her husband's behalf. Two hours and four condoms later, Ana and I were naked on the bed when she made an offer that would change my life.

"Kain, my husband is a rich man with no sex drive."

I gathered that," I said.

"Do you have any idea how frustrating that shit is?" She asked, the anger in her tone increasing.

"I can only imagine."

"Not even once in a while would he give it to me,"

Ana continued.

"His loss," I said.

"You fucked me like I deserved to be fucked."

"I try to please."

"Where do you live?"

"Maryland. You?"

"California.

" Ana took my dick in her hands and stroked it until it hardened. "You said that it was my husband's loss. Do you want it to be your gain?"

I looked at her. "What do you mean?"

" I'll pay for your flight, pay for the hotel, pay for your food and drinks. I'll pay you $3,000 to fuck me like that again when I call."

I didn't say anything at first, as her proposition caught me completely off guard. Finally, after a few seconds, I said, "Are you serious?"

"Kain, when it comes to spending my husband's money, I'm always serious."

"You want me to be your trick?"

"My companion on call."

"I have a job. I naked a hell of a decent salary."

"Think of this as your bonus."

"I get bonuses already."

"Well, then consider this a paid vacation," Ana said sitting up.

"You're serious?" I asked again as she grabbed another condom from my half-empty box, opened it and slid it down on me.

"$3,000 to fuck me like this, Kain, She said, mounting me and guiding me into her wet pool. " All...expenses...paid. A couple of... of...hours of your time. Three...oh God...you're so big...$3,000...to...to...fuck me like this."

I grabbed her ass and thrust upwards, driving myself deep inside. She wasn't the best I'd ever have, but she was damn good. Ana cried out, told me how good I felt, and upped the amount to 5,000 as she orgasmed.

"5,000 to fuck me like that again," Ana said lying down on my chest, breathless.

"How on call would you expect me to be?"

"Twice a month."

"Twice? That's a lot of my time."

"5,000. I'd say it's worth it."

" Why me? Why not someone else who lives closer?"

"I've had others, Kain. None could compare to you."

I stroked my chin as my head swelled. " You haven't even had it all," I said, my voice filled with bravado.

Ana purred. " I know. That's why I want more."

"And what if I wanted more?"

" You can have it as much as you want."

I thought about the proposition, and did some quick calculating in my head. If she agreed to what I was about to say, this would be a very nice bonus."I want 5,000 for each trip."

Ana lifeted her head from my chest and without an ounce of hesitation or thought, looked at me and said, "Do you promise to please each time?

"I'll make you sing."

"And you'll come when I call?"

"I'd want a call one week in advance. But yeah, I'll come."

Ana smiled. "Deal."

After that day, true to her word and desires, Ana called me twice a month, flew me to Cali, put me up in the Marriott, and paid me to sex her down . I have to admit, before Ana, I regarded prostitutes and gigolos as people who shed all morality and allowed their bodies to be disrespected for cash because of a lack of pride. But, my views changed after my first trip.

Ana spent from Thursday to Sunday with me, and treated me like a king, not giving a shit about how much of her husband's money she spent. Clothes, shoes, some jewelry--she spent it all on me. We ate with movie stars in five-star resturants, and partied with them at the hottest clubs at night. After that, w went back to the suite, showered together to get rid of the sweat we worked up on the dance floor, then created fresh sweat fucking like rabid dogs.

Like I said, before that trip I had a one-sided opinion of anyone in this profession, but on the plane ride home, with a $5,000 check in my pocket, my view was very different. The last thing I had done was get rid of my morality, and I damn sure hadn't disrespected my body. As a matter of fact, I'd simply done what I would have normally done after a night out at the club, only instead of just busting a nut with some random female, I was busting a nut and being paid handsomely.

Where was the disrespect of self in that?

I was being paid; Ana was being satisfied. I scratched her back; she scratched mine.

Life was sweet. I made cross-coastal trips to be treated like a king, and then came back home and fattened my bank account. And the best part about the money was that it was all tax-free. 5,000 was 5,000. 5,000 twice a month for 12 months was 120,000. Uncle Sam didn't get shit. All I had to do was continue working my 9-to-5 and he'd never know about the extra income.

So, why did I eventually quit and become a gigolo full-time? Because the money was just too damned easy to make.

_**I'm going to change the story a lil. 2 chaptas for kain, 2 for speirs, and 2 for **_

_**I hope y'all lyked it.**_


	3. Eve's POV

**It's Eve's turn to tell her point of view, yea she's one of my made up characters. i chaged my mind about doin dat two chaptas each shit, ima do it da way i want it.**

**ENJOY**

" Is that him again?"

I looked at the display screen on my cell phone and sucked my teeth. "Unfortunately."

"Want me to talk to his ass?"

I shook my head. "No. You said enough to him the other day."

My best friend, Patrina, hmph'd. "Believe me, there's plenty more I could say to that asshole."

Patrina's declaration made me crack a smile. "I'd love to let you go off on him again, but he's already had more than enough of our time wasted on him."

"Hmph. I still can't believe that muthafucka cheated on you with his puss-ass secretary."

Although I'd finally come to grips with that damn fact, my eyes still threatened to swell up with tears. After a string of one to many bad relationships, Donte' Bauer came along like a thief in the night and completely swept me off of my feet.

I was going into my sixth consecutive don't-need-a-fuckin-man-for-shit month when we met. As I was sitting at the bar in Club H20 in DC, waiting for Patrina to join me for our friday happy hour, Donte' approached me with an attention-catching routine I hadn't encountered before.

Tapping me on my shoulder, he said, "Excuse me, but I'm here to inform you that I'm placing you under arrest."

Already coming off of a stressed-filled day, I was in no mood to deal with any bullshit, so in a fierce nigga-back-the-hell-up-off-me tone, I looked up at some of the sexiest brown eyes I'd ever seen and barked, "Excuse me? What do you mean you're placing me under arrest?

His brown eyes serious and unblinking, Donte' said, "I'm sorry, but it's the only thing I can do to protect myself."

It usually wasn't in my nature to give a guy at a bar the time of a day, but something about Donte's sexy set of brown eyes made me hold back the fre and attitude I would normally have let loose and ask, "Protect yourself?"

"Yes."

"And what would you be protecting yourself from?"

His gaze still intense, his tone still no-nonsense, Donte' said, "Well, it's like this: if I don't place you under arrest, then I'll be forced to go against all principle and do something I vowed to never do."

Unable to look away from him, I asked, "And what would that be?"

Donte' opened his mouth to speak, then paused and let out an overly dramatic sigh. "If I don't place you under arrest right now," he said, moving several barstools out of his way, "I'll be forced to go down on one knee..."

Which he did.

"Grab a hold of your delicate hand..."

Which he did.

"And ask for your hand in marriage, because quite frankly, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on."

Since my skin was light, I bet everyone noticed that I was blushing. I'd hear the you-are-the-most-beautiful-woman-yada-yada line before, but no man had ever been so smooth about it. Needless to say, I was impressed--and thoroughly embarrassed when my bestie Patrina walked up and yelled out. "Say yes girl! You ain't never gonna find a man like--" She paused, leaned down toward Donte' and said, "What's your name?"

"Donte'," he answered, looking at me with a captivating smile.

Patrina stood up. "Like Donte' again! Say yes! For the love of God. For the love of your momma...say yes!"

Unable to do anything else, I covered my face with my free hand, shook my head, and laughed with everyone else at Patrina's antics. Seconds later, Donte' stood up, gave me back my hand and chuckled.

"Tell you what," he said, grabbing a stool and sitting beside me. "At least say yes to me buying you a drink. We'll work on the proposal later."

Nodding and enjoying the beauty of his smile, I said, "Okay."

" I hope you know you're buying her bestie a drink too," Patrina blurted out, sitting beside me.

Donte's smile widened. "Of course," he said. "Just on thing. I'd atleast like to know the names of the lovely ladies I'm buying drinks for."

"I'm Patrina, but you can call me anytime," Patrina said.

I elbowed her as Donte' laughed.

"What?" Patrina said. " I'm just saying if it don't work out for you two, and you're into sexy Puerto Rican females, then give me a holla."

"You need help," I said laughing.

"No, what I need is his brother's phone number. You do have a brother, don't you?"

Laughing, Donte' said, " Unfortunately, I don't."

"Shit. That's all right. Give me your number anyway. Or better yet, you take mine. Eve can be a pain in the ass sometimes, and you might need someone to vent to."

"Girl!" I yelled, slapping Patrina playfully on her arm.

We all broke out in laughter

After a few seconds, Donte' looked a me. "So, is Eve short for Evana?"

"Yes, it is."

"It fits you."

"Thank you. Donte' fits you too.

"Thanks. Now that we've been formally introduced, it's nice to meet you too, Eve."

"It's nice to meet you too, Donte'."

"So, it's not nice to meet me?" Patrina said.

I shook my head while Donte' took her slender hand. "It's definitely a treat meeting you, Patrina."

Fanning herself, Patrina put her hand on my shoulder. "Whew. I need to go and set up a booty call now."

She stood up. "Donte', honey, I'll have a long island Iced Tea." She playfully traced her hand along his cheek, turned and gave me a wink, then walked of to make her call.

Donte' passed his hand over his bald head and chuckled. "Now, she's a trip."

"No, she's a journey." I said watching her switch her hips past a group of brothers in suits.

"Black mother?" Donte' asked, watching her sashay.

"Nope."

"Black father?"

"Nope."

"Adopted into a black family?"

"You mean she's straight Puerto Rican?"

"Don't tell her that," I said with a chuckle.

"Damn. She's real, huh?"

"Very real. And she likes you."

"And what about her friend?" Donte' asked, looking at me.

I smiled. "Her friend gives you an A for effort. Order her an Apple Martini and go from there.

As I knew she would, Patrina came back to get her drink then left me and Donte' alone to become acquainted. he told me all about his job as a marketing director for Coca Cola, while I told him all about my career as a clothing designer. When we weren't talking, we were on the dance floor on the Latin side of the club, getting our salsa groove on.

Falling for Donte' was never my intention. Like I said, I had that whole I-didm't-need-a-man-for-shit-because-they-are-ful-of-shit mantra going for me. I was jaded, and falling in love to be played for a fool again was just not going to happen. Now here I was, sitting with tears welling, my heart broken, and a ringless finger that once bore a diamond marquise.

"Sorry-ass son of a bitch," Patrina said as my cell phone rang again. "Let me speak to him again, girl."

I let out a long sigh and wiped tears away from the corners of my eyes. "No, I'll deal with him, for the umpteenth time, later. Right now, let's just get inside and work off these damn calories of ice cream we just consumed."

Patrina and I gathered our gym bags, got out of my car, and heade inside the gym. I usually left my phone on for business at all times, but this time, before stepping through the gym entrance, I shut it off.

**OMG. wat do y'all think? oh well, tell me in da reviews.**

**eve: when am i gonna meet my man**

**kiki:shut the fuck up, you'll meet him soon**

**eve:is he cute**

**kiki:oh yeah he's cute and fine as a muthafucka**


	4. The Day They Met

**I'm soooo sorry that I coudn't get these chaps up any sooner. I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible.**

"Sometimes, Kain...sometimes you make me think about being striaght."

"Is that right?"

"If all men were like you...could do what you do...were thick like you...I wouldn't want pussy. Hell, I wouldn't need it."

"There are other men out there, you know. I'm just one of the good ones."

"Perhaps. But, Dina didn't give me their numbers."

As my ego swelled, I smiled and rose from the bed, where my client was still lying naked. A full-blown lesbian, Shanika called me every couple of months when she neede a dick-fix.

"I don't think Beatrice would be too happy if she heard you talking like that right now."

Shanika chuckled. "BeeBee would have a heart attack if she knew I was fucking someone with a real dick. Either that or kill me."

Gathering the two thousand she'd placed on the hotel's nightstand, I said, "I won't tell if you won't tell."

Stretching her svelte frame, Shanika said, "Mmm, I wish I could tell. As a matter of fact, I wish I could get her to join us for my fix."

"Now that would be a good ass idea."

Shanika stood up and walked over to me as she said, "I know. Thank you for fixing me up, Kain." She draped her ams around my neck and kissed my lips gently.

I gave her ass a squeeze. It was a shame she only liked pussy. "Until the next call," I said the headed for the door.

Shanika purred. "Who knows? Maybe I'll have BeeBee with me."

My hand on the knob, I turned and looked at her. "Just make sure you have double the amount for double the pleasure."

Shanika smiled. "No breaks, huh?"

"Even for a woman as sexy and sweet as you."

Shanika blew me a kiss."Until the next call."

After leaving Shanika at the hotel, I headed to the bank to make my deposit then decided to hit the gym to run the treadmeill, lift some weights, and go a few rounds with the punching bag. I wasn't hardcore about my workouts, but I liked to stay lean and ripped. The women liked that too.

It was 12 o'clock when I parked my Mercedes, and to my dismay, the gym was packed. I thought about leaving for a second, becuase a packed gym usually meant I would have to wait to use equipment. And my patience was easily to be ticked off. Finally, after a few seconds of heavy deliberations, I groaned, grabbed my bag and opened the door of my Mercedes.

"YOU CHEATING SON OF A BITCH! I HATE YOU! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE GETTING MARRIED IN FOUR MONTHS! How could you do this to me?"

I usually don't listen to other people's conversations, but the outburst I'd just heard as my door swung open had my curiosity peaked.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT DIDN'T-MEAN-FOR-IT-TO-HAPPEN BULLSHIT, DONTE'. If you didn't mean for it to happen, there wouldn't have been A SECOND, THIRD, FOURTH, OR FIFTH TIME!"

Curious to see who the sweet-sounding yet enraged voice belonged to, I took a disrect look through my windows and laid my eyes on a stunning caramel sister with a side bang that went across her left eye, light hazel eyes that were slited with contempt, luscious full lips, and a body that was more real than Nicki Minaj's. Donte' was a dumbass to mess around with that.

I couldn't help it. As wrong as it was for me to sit there and eavesdrop on her conversation, I continued to stare and do just that.

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YO FUCK ASS IN PERSON, AND I DON'T NEED ANYMORE EXPLANATIONS. I got all the information I needed from that juvenile bitch, remember? I'M BEING UN-FUCKIN-FAIR? You know what, Donte'? FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU,FUCK YOU,FUCK YOU. IF I SEE YOU IN THE STREETS I'M SLAPPIN THE SHIIITTT OUT OF YOU!"

And with that, she slammed her cell phone shut and said, "Ass-shit!" Five seconds later, her cell began to sing a Beyonce song. Instead of answering it, she cursed Donte' out loud, threw her cell, leaned against a black Mercedes-Benz SL63, covered her face with one hand, and hugged herself with the other while she cried softly. I watched her, oblivious to the various people walking past her, either going to or leaving the gym.

Donte'

A woman like that.

At that moment,I wanted to kick Donte's ass.

Even before my career chage, it had been a long while since I'd been invovled in a serious relationship, because I enjoyed being a bachelor. The freedom to make moves when I wanted, do what I wanted, do who I wanted without the obligations and headaches; it was all about me.

Relationships meant going to the movies to see drama instead of action. Replacing the black leather sofa for one riddled with flowers and covered with cushions. Relationships meant petty arguments over watching a lifetime show instead of watching sports center; squeezing the toothpaste from the bottom instead of the middle. Relationships meant break-ups, broken hearts, and a lot of name-calling.

Relationships weren't for me.

So why the hell did I step out of my car and walk over to where her phone lay? Why did I pick it up and walk toward her? Why was it that the closer I got, the more I thought that, even though I'd never thought of anyone being The One? Why the hell didn't I turn around instead of opening my mouth and saying, "I think you dropped this?"

And why, after she removed her hand from her face and looked up at me with teary, slightly puffy yet perfectly beautiful eyes, could I only think again that she could definitely be The One?

"Excuse me," she said softly.

"Your phone," I said, offering it to her.

She looked down at it in my palm. "Oh. Thank you." She took it and threw it into the passenger seat of the car.

"No problem. I just happened to notice it flying across the parking lot. I was going to drop it off at the lost and found inside, but when I looked over and saw that you were upset, I figured you must have lost it somehow."

Cracking a slight smile, she said, "Yeah, I lost it allright."

"Don't sweat it," I replied. "Other than the fifteen or twenty people the walked by, no one seemed to notice."

Cracking a bigger smile, she said, "I was a little loud, huh?"

I squinted my eyes and brought my thumb and index finger close together. "Just a little."

This time her smile was accompanied with laughter. With the mood changed, I put out my hand. "Kain Element."

"Evana Gilberta."

Shaking her soft hand, I smiled and said, "So,do you always come to the gym to work your cell phone throwing technique?"

Evana chuckled. "No. That was...was...Ugh, Forget you saw that."

"Kind of hard to forget a beautiful woman shedding tears."

Evana let go of my hand. "Sorry about that," she said, the cornersof her mouth dropping a bit.

"Believe me, if anyone should be apologizing, it should be the asshole that ruined your day." That brought the corners back up a little. Feeling pretty good about the vibes, I continued. "I'm not trying to get in your business, but are you okay?"

Evana nodded. "I'm fine. Thanks. I normally don't act that way. It's just not a good time for me right now."

"I understand. Well hopefully your man can get his act together so you two can be back on track again." Of course, after listening to her tirade, I knew there was no chance of that happening.

Evana curled her lips. "There's absolutely no chance of that happening. He cheated on me with his secretery."

Grimacing, I said, "Ouch. Sorry to hear that."

"Oh please, that's not even the worst part," Evana said. "We were supposed to be getting married in four months."

With an even bigger grimace, I said again, "Damn, I feel like I need something to throw. May I borrow your phone please."

Evana busted out with laughter.

"I'm really sorry about that." I said. _Damn, Donte',_ I thought admiring Evana's beauty. "At least tell me that his secretary was Nicki Minaj fine. Because-now, this is going to sound like a line-but to cheat on you, she would have to be."

Evana smiled and sighed. "She's young, skinny, cute, but no Nicki."

"And since she's his secretary, I take it that means she's not rolling in a Mercedes-Benz either."

Evana cocked her head back a bit." Try a Toyota Caldina

Another Grimace. "Double ouch. He cheated on you for a broke young woman. Got damn I feel bad for him now."

Evana giggled. "You know, when you say it like that, I think I do too."

We both enjoyed a laugh over that then became quiet as we looked at one another. I didn't know what she was thinking at that moment, but I know I was tripping off of the obvious sparks between us. Like I said, Relationships weren't for me, but right then, right there, I wanted to look at Evana and say, "I'll see you when I get home, baby."

Maybe she was reading my thoughts, because at that exact moment, she gave me a smile then opened her mouth to speak.

"Girl, where hell have you been?"

I followed Evana's eyes as she looked toward the gym's entrance. A Puerto Rican female with wide hips, lugging two small gym bags, was sauntering in our direction.

"Sorry, Trina," Evana said flashing an apologetic smile.

Dropping one of the bags at Evana's feet, her friend gave me a once-over then smirked at Evana. "So, now I see why you couldn't find your gloves. Are you going to introduce us?"

"Sorry, damn," Evana said. "Patrina Lopez, this is Kain Element."

Patrina looked at me. liked her lips and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, sexy. I mean Kain," she said, holding out her hand.

I took it. "The pleasure's mine," I said easily.

Patrina raised her eyebrows. "It could be," she said before glancing back to Evana. "So, Eve, about those you know when you're not around I don't push myself in there."

"I know. I'm sorry. I was distracted."

With another look in my direction Patrina said, " I'd say so."

Evana rolled her eyes. "I spoke to Donte'."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I don't know why, but I called him to lay into his ass."

"Nothing wrong with that."

Evan groaned. "It was a waste of my time, I should have never called."

Before the friend's could continue their conversation, I cleared my throat. "Ladies before you go any further, I think I'll head inside."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Evan said. "Didn't mean to keep going on about him."

"No apologies," I said, "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Well, thank you for returning my cell."

"Whenever they decide to allow the cell phonbe throwing competition into the Olympics, just give me a call. I'll gladly be your coach."

Evana gave me a beautiful smile and a look that prompted my next move.

"As a matter of fact," I said, removing my wallet from my pocket. "Use this when you're ready?"

I removed a card and handed it to her.

Evana looked at it. "So you're a financial consultant."

I nodded, "Yeah. I help people with their money."

"And this is your office number?"

"My cell, and it's always on."

Evan cleared her throat. "That's good to know."

I shrugged. "Hey, you never know when the Olympic committee will make that decision."

"True," Evana said, her voice softening a bit. "Guess we'd want to get started right away."

"Exactly," I said with a nod.

Evana smiled

I smiled.

Electricity.

Hot.

Whether I wanted it or not, there was a definite connection there.

Her friend, Patrina, cleared her throat, breaking us from our seconds of silence. I looked at her and smiled. "Patrina," I said taking her hand again. "I hope to see you again."

Patrina smiled and let out an, "Umph. Don't worry you will."

"I hope so," I said, casting a glance at Evana. "So Eve,it was a pleasure talking to you. If I ever meet Donte', I'll have to thank him for being a fool."

Eve nodded. There was no doubt that she was thinking the same thing. "Thanks again for being a gentleman."

"My mother alway told me to never leave a woman alone in distress. My pops always added to that and said, 'Especially a beautiful one."

Eve blushed. Trina let out another "Umph."

I nodded to both of them. "Until next time." With that said, I gave Eve one last smile before leaving the two women alone. As I headed inside eager to lift some iron, I heard Trina behind me say, "Giiiirrrrrlllll, you better call that number."

**Well that's how Eve and Kain met. Lets see if Eve will call that number.**

**NOTE: Eve and Kain are coyotes and Patrina's a squirrel**


	5. Author's Note

I just wanted to let all of you know that in this roleplay, the characters don't resemble true Htfs. Instead in their world tey all look like humans, but they don't have human ears. But what they do have are the ears and tails of their htf form.

If you still don't understand I'll give you an example. Let's say that Petunia was in this story. If she was, she'd have a human body, face features, hands, feet, ect.. The only thing she'll have from the real Petunia is her ears and tail.

This rule will go through all three of the roleplays that'll be in this one.

Now in this story my sister and I own Eve, Patrina, Donte', Eve's parents, Shanika, BeeBee, Dina, Darrel and Tyrone. I don't own Kain, Sockera, or anyone else in this part of the story.

Like I said before, this is a roleplay. None of this never really happened. This reminder also goes for the other two roleplays.

Well I just wanted to share this information with you. I didn't want to get you all confused.

I hope you all understand now. And plz review so I can make sure that people are reading my roleplay.


	6. Memories of my past

"Please tell me you're going to call that hellfide fine brotha from the gym earlier. Please, please, please say that's the first thing you plan on doing when you walk into your house?"

I'd just pulled up in front of Trina's four bed-room townhouse. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Trina asked, looking at me as though I'd lost my mind. "Do you need to go to the eye doctor and have your vision checked? Did you not see how fine he was?"

"Yes I saw how fine he was," I said, remembering Kain Element's sexy, emerald green eyes, and pretty boy smile.

"So what's the problem, Eve? Calling him should be a priority."

I sighed. "Trina... I just broke up with Donte' four weeks ago."

"Okay?" Trina said, still giving me that look."

"We were supposed to be getting married in four months, remember?"

"Of course I remember. I just finished paying for my custom-made, non-returnable maid of honor dress, remember?"

I groaned. "I feel really bad about that."

"Nothing for you to feel bad about, girl... It wasn't your fault."

"I know but still, that was a lot of money. I'll make sure you get it back."

"Don't worry about my money, I'll make sure Donte's ass pays me back. The only thing you have to do is call that number."

"I'm not really looking for a relationship, though," I said, not really sure why I uttered the word.

"Relationship? Who said anything about a relationship?"

"So I'm supposed to call himjust to get my freak on?"

"Bingo."

"Come on, Trina, You know I'm not about that."

"You say that like sex with a sexy-ass man is a bad thing."

"I'm not saying that," I said fiddling with my keys dangling from the ignition beforefinally turning off the engine. "I'm just saying that in today's day and time, with all of the diseases that are out there, getting your freak on isn't necessarily the best thing to do."

"Girl, please," Trina said, sucking her teeth. "Use a condom, and no sucking the dick unless he's your man, and you'll be alright."

Wrinkling my nose, I said, "You're nasty."

"Yes, I am," Trina confirmed with a nod. "But I'm also disease-free."

"Whatever," I said, chuckling.

"Whatever, nothing. Just make sure you call him before I do."

"I'll think about it," I said, looking out of my window and staring at Giggles and Petunia having a tea party.

"Don't think," Trina said, "just call."

I turned and looked at her, "Maybe."

"Maybe nothing. You better call."

I frowned. "Like I said... Maybe. Anyway, why are you so pressed about me calling him? You act like you have a stake in this? Was my meeting him a coincidence or did you set this all up?"

Trina rolled her eyes, "No, I didn't set this up."

"I don't know," I said, eyeing her skeptically.

"You've tried this before. Remember, Darrel?"

Trina thoughtfor a moment, you mean the Darrel with the lisp?"

"Lisp? Please. His lisp was so bad I needed an umbrella to talk to him."

"Whatever, Ms. Pickey. Lisp or not, he was fine."

"So, why didn't you go out with him then?"

Trina gave me a sly smile. "I would have," she said, her mouth spreading into a smile, "but I have this thing about other people's saliva."

"See," I said, slapping her on her arm. "That was just wrong. I thought we were girls."

"We are," Trina said, laughing. "I was looking out for you. Besides, how was I supposed to know you had a thing for saliva too?"

"Oooh," I said, giving her the evil eyes. "You know what, Trina? Let me hip you to something."

"What's that?"

"I know you hate to hear the truth, but you're Puerto Rican."

Pouting her lips and struggling to hold back a smile, Trina said, "Shut up."

"Chico."

"Whatever, Trina said holding her palm up to me.

"Jennifer Lopez."

"You know what.. kiss my ass."

I puckered my lips and let loose an exaggerated kiss into the air. Trina gave me the finger. We both fell out into laghter.

"Anyway," Trina said, regainingher composure, "Are you going to call him or not?"

Wiping tears away from the corners of my eyes, I said, "I told you I'll think about it. I'm still trying to deal with this Donte' situation."

"What's there to deal with, Eve? He cheated. You dumped his sorry ass. The situation has been dealt with. It's time to move on now. Live a little. And no, I'm not saying to go and get butt-ass naked with every man you talk to. I'm just saying to have some fun. If fun is a casual date with a handshake goodbye, then fine. At least you won't be up in your house sulking. Live, Eve. Make up for the time you wasted with that fool."

I fiddled with my keys again, but didn't respond right away as I thought about everything Trina said.

Live. Make up for the time wasted. Have fun. I hadn't thought about it that way, but she was right. As an independent and career driven woman, my life did a complete stop and u-turn once Donte' came into it, while his remained on the straight path, with a side road branching off into his secretary.

"Okay," I said. "I'll call him."

"That's what I'm talking about, girl."

"But, I'm only calling to talk. Really just to thank him for being a gentleman and returning my phone."

"Sure, sure. Just make sure he says yes when he asks you out."

"What makes you think he'll do that?"

"Please, I saw the way he was looking at you. He was very intrigued.

I made a half shrug like I could care less about Kain's possible interest in me. Trina wasn't buying it.

"Don't even try to act like you don't care, Eve. Donte' issues or not, I saw your tail wagging."

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out. "Get out of my car so I can leave."

Trina gave me a playful scowl. "I need to leave with ya funky ass."

"Whatever," I said, laughing. "You were funkim it up with me too. Yo lil fat ass."

Trina gave me the finger. I gave it back.

"Trick."

"Wench."

"Ho."

"Bitch."

"See, that's just wrong."

More laughter.

"All right, girl, let me and call Tyrone."

"You're still talking to him?" I asked, surprised.

"For now."

"Uh-oh. Don't tell me the shonin' queen is now sprung."

"Please. sprung nothing. It's more like he can't get enough of me."

"Ooh, excuse me."

"There is no excuse for you."

"Heifer."

"_Monster's ball_ Halle Berry."

"What?"

Trina smiled. "Just trifling."

I was going to snap a comeback, but I had to laugh. "Good one," I admitted.

"Okay, Evana dear, I'm outta here. Make sure you call me after you talk to that fine ruby red Shemar-Moore-looking brother."

"If I call him, I will."

"You better call him."

"Bye, mommy."

"Bye." Trina stepped out of the car and started to close the door when she paused. "Hey, not to bring up a sore subject, but... have you spoken to your father yet?"

At the mention of the man I loved unconditionally with all of my heart, what had been a bright and sunny day quickly changed to a dark and gloomy one, overcast, with rain and thunder threatning to downpour.

I cracked the knuckle in my middle finger, as I often did when fustrated. "No," I said, all cheer gone from my voice. "And I don't intend to."

"It's been two months, Eve."

I cracked the knuckle in my naked ring finger this time. "And your point is?"

"Don't you think you should try to patch things up again?"

I cracked the knuckle on my thumb now as I thought about the day I stopped by my father's house to somehow try to repair a relationship that months ago had been broken, when I discovered a sold sign posted on a sign in the front yard. Six months prior to that day, my mother, a victim of lung cancer passed away in the middle of the night. Dealing with the loss of my mother had been an incredible ordeal to endure. Although we were mother and daughter, we were very much like sisters. I'd tried to get her to give up cigarettes for as long as I can remember. I complained about the scent, told her how unattractive she looked with a "cancer stick" in her mouth, complained about the dangers of second-hand smoke, and gave her all the statistics about the chances of her winding up with some type of cancer.

But my mother, a die-hard fitness woman, swore that despite the one vice she couldn't do without, she was not going to die before the end of the world. When she gave me the news of the diagnosis her doctor had given her after what was supposed to be a routine physical, I never had to say a word, because she'd said it all with tears in her eyes.

"You told me so."

Caught too late, my mother was spared the pains of chermotherapy and was instructed by her doctor to relish the three months she'd been given to live by staying in the house and being cautious of her safety. Seeing my mother, who'd always been physically fit, deteriorate so rapidly had been torturous, and I found myself deteriorating right along with her, weight loss, sleepless or nightmare-filled nights, unimaginable bouts of depression and public breakdowns; I suffered through it all. Although I couldn't stand his ass now, Donte' had really help me endure, and for weeks before and after her death, his shoulders had been the only pillow I needed. Though it wasn't easy, I finally came to grips with the fact that I wasn't going to see my mother again, and learned how to smile instead of cry whenever I thought about her.

Initially, I marveled at how strong my father had been through everything. Without a shoulder to call his own to lean on, his tears remained at a minimum, and his spirits, though lowered a bit, remained high.

Initially, I marveled-until I discovered that the man I swore could do no wrong hed never been wothout a shoulder at all.

Four months after my mother's death, I walked in on my father practically heving sex with the next door neighbor, a woman I never trusted. After a huge fight with Donte', I'd gone to the house to lean on my father's broad shoulders. The news that in two months my daddy was going to be remarried was something I never expected.

My father and I never really argued until that day. Using the harshest of words and the most acerbic tone, I called my father a traitor, a cheating, lying, son of a bitch, and a few other choice of word. Apparently, he and my mother had been having issues for a while, and instead of doing whatever it took to work through them, he began to have an affair with the woman my mother once called the "breakup of a marriage waiting to happen." I'd never benn disrespectful with my father until that day. I was even worse to the new "love of his life," as I gave her a couple of fists before he pulled me off of her and told me to leave.

Two weeks passed before I answered his millionth phone call and went off about how I didn't want any explanations and how I didn't give a shit about him being happy.

"My mother was dying while you were busy screwing the neighbor. Go to fucking hell!"

Needless to say, two months later, I didn't attend the wedding. Two months after that I came across the sold sign.

"I don't care how long it's been, Trina," I said, starting my car, signaling that I didn't want to talk about my father any longer. "I'm not talking to his filthy ass."

Trina frowned, nodded, and without saying a word, closed the door. She knew that wasn't an issue to be pressed with me. I cracked another knuckle, my mood completely fucked up, and put the car in drive.

"I'll talk to you later," I said.

Trina barely got off an "All right, girl," before I pulled off.

Kain Element's business card never left my purse.

**I forgot to tell you in the previous chapter if you die by any cancer then you're permanently dead. That only goes for my happy tree friend stories.** **If you have a problem with dat I can't help you.**


	7. 2nd Encounter

**Sorry if it took me too long to update. I was busy working on a drawing of Eve. You could see her if you want on my deviant art account. The link is on my profile. Well enjoy this and thanx Deadliving and AddictingCandy for being my top two readers. :)**

_Got Damn!_ I thought taking a glance at the group of stairmasters behind me. Why the hell was I tripping?

Eve. Short for Evana. I'd only met her once, but I absolutly could not get her off my mind. Shit.

What the hell was wrong with me? How could this woman be plaguing the hell out of me the way she way? So much that I'd come to the gym at the same time every damn day for the past two weeks, hoping to run into her again, onlt to be completely disappointed when I didn't.

_Women, love, relationships;_ these words were never supposed to be mentioned in the same breath. Not unless the words _drama,aggravation, and loss of sanity _were mentioned with them.

"This is ridiculous," I said hitting the end button on the ellipyical machine I'd been running on.

"I think the same thing too," a large orange bear with an orange afro huffing away on the machine beside me said. "I keep telling Petunia the bigger the better, but she says that if I want to be with her, I must lose weight and keep coming here."

I gave him a that's-the-kind-of-headaches-you-get-with-women look and said, "Good luck."

Fustrated at myself for wasting my time with a woman I didn't really know, I grabbed my towel and walked off. _No more,_ I thought. I was done tripping. Five minutes later, I fell flat on my face, because as I was stepping out of the gym, my tormentor was coming up the steps towards me. _Figures, _I thought. Just when I was ready to get a grip she shows up.

Too late to go back inside, I couldn't do anything but watch the way she moved. Watch the way her lips moved as she told somene she'd talk to them later. Watch the way her slender, well-manicured fingers closed around the banister as ahe ascended toward me. It was all of five seconds, but I watched.

Unfortunately, I didn't bother to think, because when she approached me and said, "Hi," it took me three all-too-long seconds to say, "Hey" back.

"Kain, right?" She said with a beautiful smile.

My mind working again, I replied, "Yeah." And that was it. See, I didn't know of she noticed my temporary momoent of mental incapacity or not, but I knew that if she had, calm, cool, and forgetful was the hand I had to play.

She looked at me, her eyes saying, _You don't remember me? _

I looked at her, my eyes saying, _No, I don't. _

Neither one of us spoke, as we were both waiting; she, for me to acknowledge he, and I, for her to play my hand.

"Eve," She finally said, allowing me to yell _Checkmate! _in my mind.

I closed my eyes a bit. "Eve?" I said, pretending to rack my brain as to who she was.

"We met a couple of weeks ago in the parking lot."

I smiled and nodded. "The cell phone," I said.

Eve flashed an embarrased smile. "Yeah, that would be me."

"I see you got a new one," I said, motioning toward the one attached to her hip.

Another embarrased grin. "Yeah, I did."

"You don't plan on throwing this one, do you?" I asked with a smile.

"Ha, ha," Eve said. "Very funny."

I shrugged. "Hey, I just took a course on cell phone insurance, and if you did plan on practicing your cell phone toss technique, I just wanted to make sure and sign you up."

Eve laughed and shook her head. "You're stupid."

"For what? Not wanting to let an opportunity go by?"

Giving me her palm, she rocked her head from side to side a bit, twitched her ear, and said, "Anyway."

We both laughed for a few seconds as people walked past us, going in and leaving the gym. "So where's your friend?"

"She's went on a trip for the weekend."

"Oh, really? She'd better be careful."

"I know. I hope she doesn't run into Lumpy, Splendid, The Mole, or Flippy."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise and said, "So when does she come back?"

"Sunday."

"And until then you..."

"Enjoy the silence."

I let out a laugh. "Very funny."

Eve raised her eyebrows. "No, it's very true. Trina is my girl and I love her to permanet death, but that squirrel can run her mouth."

More laughter. "You know you miss her."

"I know,: Eve replied. "But I still like the quiet."

"So besides enjoying the peace and quiet, what else do you plan on doing this weekend?"

Eve shrugged. "Go shopping, get some reading done, get my nails done too."

"Sounds exciting."

"You have no idea."

"And do you plan to take a break from all the excitement to eat some food?"

Eve cradled her chin with her thumb and index finger and mocked deep thought before saying, "Possibly."

I smiled. Her personality was infectious. "I tell what. Because I think you're a nice person, and because I wouldn't want you to starve before Trina gets home, why don't I take you out for a bite to eat? I mean the last thing you want is for your best friend to come home after her exciting weekend and find you dead in front of your book."

"You're such a good person to look out for my friend like that." A second later, she stuck her finger down her throat.

I chuckled. "That's just the way I was raised."

"Mmm-hmm," Eve said, giving me a you-ain't-slick look. "So dinner to keep me alive huh?"

"Dinner. Just to keep you alive."

"And do I get any input on the type of cuisine we'll be eating?"

I shrugged. "Sure. Although I'm pretty sure Hapdonald's has it all."

Eve snapped her head back. "Hapdonald's?"

I did my best to surpress my laughter. "Yeah. Is that a problem? Or would you prefer Happy King?

You can have it your way there."

Eve chuckled. "Very funny. You know, I don't really know you. Backing out of this dinner wouldn't be a problem for me."

"But what about Trina? Don't you want to be alive so she can give you all the steamy details of her trip when she comes home?"

Eve adjusted her red and gold Nike bag around her shoulder. "I'll make sure to stop with all of my activities and get a bite to eat."

"Mmm, I don't know if I can trust that." I said. "I tell you what. I'll give in and take you somewhere else besides Hapdonald's or Happy King. Deal?"

Eve gave me a you're-a-trip look and then said it. "You're a trip."

"I'm just looking out for your friendship."

Eve gave me another look, thought for a moment, and said, "So dinner?"

"Dinner."

"No fast food."

"Not this time."

Eve smiled, "I don't really even know you. For all I know you could be a serial killer or a rapist."

"Have dinner with me and get to know me. And the serial killing/raping gene skipped my generation."

"Is that right?"

"Want to check out Been and varify me?"

"Maybe I should."

"Maybe I should too," I said enjoying our flirtatious conversation. "I mean other that your name and that you're a champion cell phone tosser, I don't know anything about you either. For all I know, you may try to chop my balls off or kill me."

Eve threw her head back and laughed. I only kill when shopping or threatened, and there's no chopping your balls on any of my dates."

"So this is a date?" I asked

"Just a dinner date between strangers."

"So we're strangers now?"

"Until we prove that we're not psycho killers like Evil Flippy."

Nearby we could here Evil Flippy slicing cuddles like he was a carrot. I didn't mind because, hey, I'm a demon too and it was a 50-50 chance that I could whoop his apple green ass. Eve seemed like she didn't mind either. I was guessing that she's a demon too. But that, her cell phone throwing skills, and her name was all I knew about her. Eve gave me a wink as I stroked my bare chin and stared at the massacre that Flippy was creating.

It was true. Other than her name, I didn't really know anything about her. But despite this being the longest conversation we ever had, you couldn't tell me that I didn't know all I needed to know. I had a feeling she felt the same way too. Strangers or not, there was a connection.

"Do you still have my card?"

By the look in her eyes, I could tell she was lying when she answered, "No, why don't you give it to me again?"

"Why don't you give me you number and I'll call you? I wouldn't want you to lose it again."

"Promise not to call at three in the morning?"

"Only if I'm calling to let you know I've arrived."

Eve blushed and cleared her throat. "Have a pen?"

"I'll put it in my phone."

"So what time are we eating?" Eve asked as I saved her number.

"Be ready by 7:30."

"And no Hapdonald's, right?"

"And no Happy King. Don't worry, you won't be disappointed."

"I hope not."

"Trust me."

"Not until after the meal."

I nodded. "Right."

"Well, I better get inside and get my workout on if I'm going to be ready on time."

"Yeah," I said, "Punctuality would be a good thing."

With one final, captivating sexy smile, Eve said, "Take caree, Kain."

"Until tonight, Eve."

We stared at each other for a few seconds before finally going our seperate ways. I didn't know what she was thinking, but on my way to my car, I couldn't stpo asking myself if I lost my mind.

_The One._

I kept hearing those words in my head during the whole drive home. I was excited and bothered at the same time.

**Well I hope you all read the story and saw Eve**

**Kiki: So what do you think about Eve**

**Kain: Well first, she's fine as mutha-**

**Kiki: Kain stop**

**Kain: Oh shut the fuck up *Stabs me in my throat***

**Kiki: *gurgling* I hate you, you son of bi- *dies***

**Kain: Hahahahaha. I murked that bitch.**


	8. Gettin Ready

_Oh._

_My._

_God._

I tugged at my hair as I stared into my walk-in closet, trying to figure out what I was going to wear. I took another glance at my clock. It was 6'o clock, I was naked beneath the fluffy cotton robe that I brought from Macy's, and I couldn't find one decent outfit to wear among the far too many decent outfits I had. "Come on, Eve. Get it together."

I tugged at my hair again and cracked a knuckle. I'd been frantic ever since seeing Kain at the gym again. I didn't know if he could tell, but I was nervous as hell the entire time we spoke. He'd been so damned fine, standing there in his black tank top and sweats, that he had me shook. It took everything I had not to let my eyes linger on his sculpted biceps or his all-too-sexy lips too long. Hopefully he hadn't notice the couple of times I'd been unsuccessful.

I took another glance at the clock: 6:15. I'd just been on the phone with him a half-hour ago, giving him directions, and swearing that I was going to be ready when he arrived.

"Damn it, Trina. Where are you when I need you? Getting your groove on with your man, that's where?"

_Getting your freak on._

Those words lingered in the air around me as I thought about Kain's arms again.

"Mmmm. I bet he's good," I thought out loud.

Wait a minute! What was I doing?

"You just broke up with your fiance', girl," I said to myself. "There'll be no thought about getting your freak on with anybody. Besides you don't really know him. Don't let those sexy green emeralds fool you. What if he is a serial killer or rapist?" I cracked another knuckle and thought about backing out at the last minute. Then I reached for the phone. I was desperate and needed help, I grimaced as I dialed Patrina's cell number. Hopefully I wasn't interrupting anything.

"Hey girl," Trins said, answering on the third ring.

"Hey, Trina," I said, feeling immediate regret for calling her. "I'm so sorry to be calling you right now. Please, please, please tell me I didn't interrupt anything."

"Nope. You called right on time. Tyrone and I just finished getting our freak on ten minutes ago."

"Is Tyrone there beside you?"

"No, he's in the shower right now. What's up? I know you wouldn't have called unless something happened. And since I don't hear any tears, I know it's not something tragic, which means you're calling because you're having issues with a man."

I smiled. Our friendship was 13 years old, but my girl definitely knew me. "I'm desperate," I said jumping in head first.

"Whoa, what do you mean desperate? Desperate how?"

"Do you remember the guy from the gym-the one that gave me back my cell phone?"

"You mean the fine brotha that you never called?"

"Yeah, that would be him."

"What about him?"

"I saw him at the gym earlier today."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"And we started talking and flirting a little and..."

"And?" Trina said with what I could tell was a smile on her face.

"Long story short, he'll be here at 7:30 to pick me up for dinner, and I have no idea what the hell I should wear."

I had to wait a few seconds as Trina exploded in a fit of laughter again. I couldn't believe it either. I stole another glance at the alarm clock on my table. With no outfit picked, my hair not done, and my makeup not made up, time was definitely not on my side.

"What should I wear, Trina? You know what's in my closet. Dress, pants, skirt? What?"

Trina chuckled. "Calm down, sweetie. You're making this too hard. It's your first date, so you don't want to give him too much, but at the same time, you want to give him just enough to want more."

"So, a skirt then?" I asked, looking at one on a hanger.

"Nope. A skirt is definitely not the move. Not yet. Too much leg too soon gives him the wrong impression of you. Besides, too much leg gives his eyes too much to roam over. Having said that, you can't do anything too low-cut either."

"So, pants and a simple top then?"

"No pants. This isn't a business meeting."

"A dress?"

"Hold on, I'm thinking."

"I'm running out of time, Trina."

"Time, schime. Relax yourself. You're supposed to make him wait a bit anyway."

"I still have to do my hair and makeup!"

"Okay, Okay. Let's see...Blue? No. Yellow blouse? No. Black spaghetti strap? Oops that's with me. Too bad that would've been perfect too."

I groaned. I was about to murder this girl.

"I got it, your sheer black dress with red flowers. The one that dips in the neckline to show just enough cleavage."

"You sure?" I said, pulling it from the closet.

"It's perfect. Short enough, but not too short. And it hugs you just enough to let him see your curves, but not let him see any rolls you want hidden."

"Rolls," I said in an excuse-me tone, "You must've mistaken me for my sister Daphanie."

Trina sucked her teeth. "Don't even try it. We all have a couple here or there whether we want to admit it or not."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. She was right. "Whatever," I still said.

"Whatever, nothing. Now go and get dressed."

"Okay. Thanks for your help, girl."

"Anytime. I will be calling for details later tonight, just so you know."

"No you won't. You'll be too busy with your ass in the air."

Trina laughed. "You are right about that. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay. See you."

"Bye. Oh...before you go."

"Yeah?"

"I think you should try ending the night with your ass in the air too."

"Sorry," I said. "Not all of us do things like that on the first date."

"Hey just remember what I said before. No sucking the dick and use a condom."

"Eew."

"A man that fine shouldn't go to waste, girl."

"Whatever. Just make sure you bring my dress back without any stains."

"I can't make any promises."

"Trina," I said in an I'm-warning-you tone.

"Bye, Mother Theresa."

"Bye, skank."

I hung up the phone and smiled. I loved my girl. She'd definitely been born to the wrong parents. It's a wonder, as fully Puerto Rican as they were, that they hadn't disowned her.

I laid the dress out across my bed and looked at the clock again: 6:45. Damn with Marion Jones-like quickness, I proceeded to get dressed, do my hair, and apply makeup. I was just sliding on my platinum bangle bracelet when the doorbell rang.

I took a look at myself in the mirror, I have to admit, I was looking good. My hair was up and on point. My curves were looking perfect. I had on just enough makeup and just enough jewelry. I gave my reflection a nod and took a deep breath, held it for a few, then let it out slowly to calm myself and my heart rate before moving to the door.

I was nervous. I hadn't gone out on a date since before Donte' and I had started dating, and after having been with him for over 3 years, I was severly out of casual dating practice. Hopefuly I wouldn't stumble over my words during dinner.

I gave myself the once over and then, satisfied, headed to the door.

**Wow, I bet none of you can't wait for their date tonight. Lets hope they have "fun"**


	9. The Date

"I shouldn't be going out on a date. At least without getting paid. This is ridiculous, I'm a gigolo, for Christ's sake!" I shook my head and looked behind me to my Mercedes parked in the driveway, and thought about hightailing it out of there. I mean it wasn't like we traveled in the same circles, and other than my stakeouts at the gym, I knew that the chances of seeing her again would be slim to none. And to even keep the coincidental chance of that from happening, I could just cancel my membership and join a different gym. Of course Eve would be pissed about my diyching her, but I had no doubt she'd get over it. Besides, in the end, whether she was pissed or not wouldn't matter, because at least I left right then and there, life could go back to normal for me.

I tightened my grasp around my car keys and clenched my jaws. All I had to do was put one foot in front of the other and leave, and forget all about Eve and her beautiful eyes and beautiful smile. Leave and forget all about her sharp personality and sexy curvaceous figure. Most of all, I could leave, and from that point on, ignore the crazy feeling churning in the pit of my stomach about her being The One, because for a man like me, that feeling was one I didn't need to feel. I clenched my jaw, looked at my silver Mercedes-Benz, and shuffled my right foot forward. Leave and I could go back to being a gigolo with nothing but dead presidents on my mind.

Leave.

And then Eve's door opened behind me. "Hi."

I turned around. "Hey," I said.

Eve smiled, causing goosebumps to rise from my skin. We looked at one another for a few seconds, neither one of us saying a word. I smiled, and as I took in the very essence of beauty that stood before me, I realized and accepted one thing. My life was never going to be the same again. I could turn and walk away. I could switch gyms. I could move to another country. I could do whatever it took to put as much distance between Eve and myself as I could, but no matter what I did or tried, two facts would remain. One, I would never be able to forget about Eve. And two, no matter where I was or what or who I was doing, when I did think about her, it would be the notion that she was the one that I let get away.

I barely knew her, and the attraction I had for her was more than just a lustful one. Love at first sight. I heard that term before, heard people talk about it happening to them.

Love at first sight.

Eve stood in her doorway, looking sexier than two Beyonces combined, with a dab of Alicia keys,a hint of Toya carter, a sprinkle of Stacey Dash, and a touch of Nicki Minaj.

Love at first sight.

This was fucked up. I was not supposed to be feeling this.

"You look...," I paused as I took in how sexy she was.

"I look what?" Eve asked, her smile dropping.

"Stunning."

Eve blushed. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me. I'm just being honest."

"You look good yourself."

"Just good?" I asked playfully.

Eve's smile broadened. "Very good," she said, her voice lowering a little.

We stared at each other for a few silent seconds. Neither one of us could read minds, but I think we had pretty good ideas about what the other was thinking.

"So," Eve said, breaking the silence. "I told you I was going to be ready."

I nodded. "That you did."

"So an _A _for effort so far?"

"_B-plus,_" I said. "An _A _is what you're shooting for by the end of the night."

Eve rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at me. "Want to know what your grade is so far?"

I shook my head. "Tell me right before we say goodnight."

Eve gave a nod. "Deal."

"So, are you ready to go?"

"Let me get my keys."

Eve ducked back inside and came out a minute later with her keys in hand. "I'm ready."

"You left a light on inside."

"I always do. It gives the impression of someone being home."

A half-hour later we were in Treeland enjoying non-stop, easy-flowing felt-like-we-always-known-each-other conversation. We'd been that way since I started the ignition in front of her house and the R&B group Blackstreet, who we both happened to be big fans of, began crooning from my speakers.

On the way to Treeland, we talked about our love for the mid-80's to the mid-90's R&B, and how the groups of today couldn't hold candles to the likes of the SHAIs, Silks,Jodecis, or SWVs of our era. We both agreed that todays so called R&B had more to do with thug love than it did with true love. And we both agreed that rap was in an even worse state.

With our entrees'-lamb for me, shrimp and pasta for Eve- half-eaten, and our glasses-Mojito for me, Cosmo for her-half-empty, we talked, laughed, and obvious to both of us, connected.

"So, do you feel better now?" Eve asked.

"Better?"

"You've succeeded in putting food into my stomach, so I might be alive when Patrina comes home."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Mmm...not really."

"Not really? Why not?"

"Well, I've been thinking. You've eaten _tonight. _But Trina comes home on Sunday."

"Right. So you don't feel better?"

"Sunday's a whole day away. What's to say you don't starve tomorrow?" I held back a smile as Eve let go of hers.

"I haven't eaten all of my food. I could just have it boxed up and eat the rest tomorrow."

"You could," I agreed. "But let's be honest. How many of us actually do eat the leftovers from a restaurant? It's not like home-cooked food. It doesn't taste better the next day. Besides, you'll probably be so busy doing your nails and reading that you just may forget to eat, and for your best friend's sake, I can't have that."

Wiping condensation from around the rim of her glass, Eve said, "I see. So, what do you think I should do about tomorrow?"

My eyes focused on hers, I answered, "Have dinner with me again."

In a very non-sexual way that was all too sexy, Eve licked her lips and cleared her throat. "For Trina's sake, right?"

"All for Trina."

Eve and I looked at each other for a few sexually charged seconds. Although we weren't coming right out and saying it, there was no denying the attraction. It was real and raw. To fight it would have been the smart thing, but it would have been useless, and staring at one another with nothing but the restaurant's activity going on around us, we both knew it.

Pregnant seconds of silence passed before Eve cleared her throat again. "So...tell me about yourself. Remembe, I need to make sure you're not a rapist. Especially if I decide to have this dinner for Trina again."

I shrugged. "There's not much to tell, really."

"Do you have family here?"

"A cousin and a sister. They live somewhere on this side of town. And my parents live in Florida."

"Do you see them often?"

"Once a year."

"Wow. That's it?"

"If you knew my parents, you'd probably say that was one time too many." I paused and marveled that I was actually about to tell her the truth-something I'd never done with any other woman. "My father's an alcoholic. My mother's a closet one with a chain smoking habit from hell. I visit them at Christmas time every year. Every year we argue-my father, sister, and I about his penchant for guzzling down the Jack Daniels and then using our mother as a punching bag to relive his glory days as an amateur boxer. My mother, sister, and I argue about how we need to stay out of their business. I usually arrive on Christmas Eve, and I'm home in my own bed the day after Santa's visit."

Eve looked at me sympathetically. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice soft and genuine.

I shrugged again. "No apologies needed. I was just dealt a lopsided deck. What about you? Have any parental war stories? Although I'd be willing to bet you don't."

Eve sighed. "You'd lose that be. They may not be as bad as yours, but I have some scars. Actually, they really just came about within the last couple of years. I know all about the chain smoking parent. My mother died from lung cancer."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay we tried to warn her-my father, sister, brother, and me- but she just refused to quit. She was so into health and fitness. I mean she was in better shape than I am. Her only vice were those damn cigarettes. When she died, I was devastated for a long time. My mother was my mother, but she was like another sister. It took me a while to get over not seeing her anymore, but eventually I did. But once that happened, my world was flipped upside down again when, four months after my mother passed, I walked in on my father tonguing it down with the next door neighbor. The very same neighbor my mother couldn't stand and didn't trust."

I made a pained facial expression. "Damn."

Eve cracked a knuckle. "Don't _damn _yet. There's more."

"More?"

Eve tightened her lips. "A few months after that, he married the bitch, talking about how she was the love of his life."

Another pained expression. "Damn."

"And a couple of months ago, he sold the house my mother died in to move all the way across the coast just because the bitch wanted him to."

"Damn. I'm really sorry about that."

Eve cracked a few of her knuckles and knotted her forehead. "My father was and will always be the first man I've ever loved, and up until this point, I thought he was perfect. I never ever thought he would have an affair behind my mother's back, but obviously..." Eve paused and cracked another knuckle before continuing. "He's not different. Him, my ex before my ex, they're all the same. Dogs."

Silence fell between us after her brief tirade. I could see the fustration and anger rising from her like steam. Her body, which had been loose and relaxed before, was now tense, and her jaw was tight.

_Dog._

That was the one word that a man never wanted to hear, especially on the first date. Respond to a woman that not all men were dogs, and the only thing she'd do is give an evil look, roll her eyes, and suck her teeth. Tell her that you weren't one, and her response would be, "Not yet, but you will be."

As most woman were, Eve was jaded. She'd been burned more than enough times, and the leftover taste in her mouth was bitter. So, what could I possibly say to get rid of the dark cloud that was beginning to hover over us?

"Do you dance?"

Eve looked up at me and I immediately wanted to retract my question. That's how evil her gaze was. Fortunately, the gaze didn't last long, as her eyes softened and the easy-going, sexy Eve returned with a smile spreading across her face. "Does a bird fly?"

"Salsa?"

"Love it."

"Let's go."

After paying for the check and leaving a generous tip, we headed to a club where they played salsa, meringue, and reggae all night long. No longer bothering to hide our attraction for one another- due in part to the drinks we consumed- we allowed our bodies to touch and our hands to explore. With each step, turn, sway, subtle and not-so-subtle gyration, our lips drew closer together until, eventually, they met.

As a gigolo, I was accustomed to planting soft, gentle kisses upon a woman's lips, but that was just part of the job. For the hour or two that my services were rendered, my duties were to take women places their husbands couldn't or just wouldn't. The woman they presented to everyone else was gone with me, as they were able to let go and become the freaks they yearned to be. Uninhibited, demanding, rough, downright nasty; it was a let-go policy when their money garnered my time.

Kissing was always part of the job. Logged into my brain, each woman wanted a different kiss. Sockera, the bitchy bunny, wanted rough and sloppy. Shanika, the lesbian dog, wanted deep and long. Cheyanna, the siamese cat, wanted her lips bitten close to the point of bleeding. When it came to kissing, I was an expert. And with it being part of my repertoire, I never felt a thing.

But in the middle of the dance floor, while the music thumped, while people around us moved to the Latin rhythms, I experienced something I hadn't experienced in a long, long time: desire, passion, hunger. My breath was actually stolen with each passing second that Eve's lips danced with my own to a rhythm our bodies didn't need to move to. Our lips conversed through one song and halfway through another before we finally seperated and gazed at one another.

We'd just crossed a line that no matter how badly we wanted to, we knew we could never go back over. The attraction felt by both of us, and resisted at the same time, was intense as was evident by the love our lips had just made.

What next?

"Are you ready to go?"

My question had a double meaning. Did she want to leave the club? And did she want more than a kiss?

Was she ready?

Was I?

Eve's voice was barely a whisper when she answered. "Yes."

"Home?"

"Please."

We left the club and didn't say a word during the thirty-minute drive back to her place. Every now and then I'd steal a side glance at her, trying to read her body language. What was she thinking? Did she regret what happened between us? Was she upset about it? Upset at me? I frowned and tightened my grip around the steering wheel and cursed myself for crossing the line.

When we got to her home, I parked the car and shut off the engine. For several seconds we sat in silence, and that made me regret our kiss even more.

"Thanks for a great night out," Eve said softly.

"Thank you for accepting."

"I'll tell Trina to thank you for feeding me."

I let out a short laugh. "Don't sweat it. I like for some of my good deeds to go unnoticed."

"Like a true gentleman, huh?"

"I try."

We both laughed and then became silent again, our kiss and wondering what was going to happen next obviously weighing heavily on our minds.

I fiddled with my dangling grenade key chain as Eve fiddled with her dress.

We'd kissed. We'd caressed. Now there was awkward silence.

What next?

**Omg, Eve must be getting to Kain. I guess he's the one that's sprung.**

**The next chapter will be updated soon.**


	10. Voodoo Love

**This is still Kain's pov so don't get confused, k**

I clenched my jaws, irritated by the struggle going on in my mind. This wasn't me. Wondering what to do next with a woman was never something I did. I took a breath, held it, then let it go along with my apprehension, and opened my mouth to say something.

"Are you coming inside?"

I looked at Eve. Looked at her hazel eyes. Had this been a trick question. "I don't know," I said watching her intensely.

"Am I?"

Very easily, very seriously, Eve said, "Yes."

I trailed my index finger over my faded moustache and down and around my bare chin. "Okay."

We opened the door, got out of my Mercedes and headed to the door. The way Eve walked in front of me was very eye catching. The way her hips would swing from left to right was hypnotizing. I regret looking at Eve that way. I didn't want to be a dog.

"Eve?" I said, taking her hand. She'd just unlocked the front door but hadn't yet turned the doorknob. "Are you sure?" I had to know, had to be sure that she was.

With her back to me, Eve let out a soft breath. "I want you," She said seconds later.

My member jumped at the thought of that. "Are you sure?" I asked again. "We've had drinks, and I just want to know that this isn't the alcohol talking."

Eve turned and faced me. "Right here, right now...I am."

Nothing more needing to be said, Eve and I embraced and kissed with a passion I don't think either one of us had experienced in a long time. We kissed as though we'd been around the world searching for that perfect kiss and had finally found it. We kissed as though we hadn't eaten for days.

Hungry, feverishly, we kissed, we tongued, and with her back now pressed against the door, we groped. My hands were beneath her dress, caressing her thighs-the outside first, before working their way to the inside-and then moving from there to her soaking wet prize. Her hands were beneath my shirt, squeezing my pecs before trialing down and finding their way to my zipper.

"Kain," Eve whispered breathlessly as I kissed and sucked on her neck. "I shouldn't...shouldn't want you like this."

Still kissing, sucking, and occasionally nibbling, I reached around her, wrapped my hand around the doorknob and turned it. "This can't be fought," I said, guiding her inside. My shirt and her thong were on the floor by the time the door was closed.

"The bedroom is up the stairs to the right," Eve said.

Taking the lead, I took her by the hand. When we reached the room, Eve slid out of her dress, lit two candles, and then lay back on her bed. With the room awash of candlelight, I stood at the foor of the bed and took a moment to admire the perfection called her body. Breasts full and firm, with nipples the color of milk chocolate and as erect as I was; legs toned and shapely; perfect hips, wide enough to accentuate her figure eight. As many women as I'd been with, none had ever been more beautiful.

The moment gone, I moved to the bed and spread her legs, and just before guiding myself into her, thought again to myself that Eve was definitely The One.

Eve sucked in a breath as she enveloped me into her warmth. In unison our bodies moved; me thrusting downwards and Eve thrusting upwards.

"You...you should...be...wearing a...a...ooooh...a condom," Eve said as I palmed her ass and drove myself deeper.

"I know," I said, running my tongue around her nipples as she opened her legs wider, taking me deeper inside. She was right. If there was one rule I'd never broken , it was that under no circumstances did I ever fucked without being protected. I valued my life too much to gamble on catching an STD, especially AIDS. It never mattered how fine the woman was; no condom meant no fucking. "Do you want me to...to stop?" I asked moving my waist in a circular motion, making sure to hit the sides of her walls.

Eve moaned and dug her claws into my back.

"Oh God...no!"

I licked her nipples then pressed my body against hers and drove myself deeper. I know I'd broken my cardinal rule, but what we were doing was so far from fucking.

I continued to pound into Eve's pussy with all that I had until she wrapped her legs around me, held me close, drove her hips upwards and said, "I'm...going...to...to...cum!"

Unable to hold it back any longer, I had what was quite possibly the biggest ejaculation I'd ever had. Completely spent, I collapsed onto Eve's beautiful and sweaty breasts and caught my breath.

We lay silent that way for several minutes before Eve cleared her throat. "Kain?"

I propped myself up with my arms and looked down at her, staring directly into her eyes. "Yes?"

She cleared her throat again and cracked a knuckle on her right hand."I just want you to know that what just happened...that never happens." She looked at me with serious intent, wanting me to understand the type of woman she wasn't.

"I know what type of woman you are, Eve," I said reassuringly. "And believe me when I say that I'm not a pro at this sort of thing."

Eve smiled. "Couldn't tell from the way you moved."

My turn to smile. "I said I wasn't a pro at things like this. I never said I didn't have skills."

Eve pushed me playfully. "Whatever."

I could only laugh. "You were...you _are _amazing, Eve. I don't know what kind of power you have, but you have worked some kind of black magic on me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I've never been this attractive or felt a connection this strong before. It's...it's like I've always known you. The kiss we shared on the dance floor wasn't like our first kiss at all. There was nothing unfamiliar about it. The sex we just had...we knew just what to do, how to move. Some kind of power or black magic; that's the only explanation I can come up with."

Eve caressed the side of my cheek. "Kain, trust me...I'm not the only one working some voodoo."

She wrapped her hand around my neck and pulled me down toward her. Just before planting her lips against mine, she whispered, "Voodoo love."

I couldn't agree more.

Twenty minutes later, we were at it again. I didn't go home until the sun was already in the sky. Saturday night was a repeat, only we died by accident before we could make it to the bed.

**Wowzers. Voodoo love, they must really be in love.**


End file.
